1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard, and particularly, to a keyboard circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards are important input devices for computers, and as the utilities of portable devices become more and more powerful, people need to input a large amount of characters into the portable device with keyboards. However, typing with the built in keyboards of the portable devices could seriously reduce the input speed and comfort for the user, and the keyboards of the computers are not compatible with portable devices. Moreover, a traditional keyboard needs an independent power supply circuit which result in high power-consumption.
Therefore, what is needed is a power-saving keyboard and a keyboard circuit which are compatible with both the computer and the portable device.